


Strawberry Peach Dreams

by Honeypeachiepie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Multi-Fandom, The Last Unicorn - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, 刺客伍六七 | Killer Seven | Scissor Seven (Cartoon), 哪吒之魔童降世 | Né Zhā Zhī Mó Tóng Jiàng Shì (2019)
Genre: Crossover, Daily House Life, F/M, Fluff, Harem, Heartwarming, Implied Sexual Content, Lovey-Dovey, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Selfship, dimension hopping, i'm so in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeypeachiepie/pseuds/Honeypeachiepie
Summary: A little Selfship book, of daily Shenanigans with those I love and cherish.
Relationships: Ao Bing | East Sea Third Prince/Original Female Character(s), Félix Graham de Vanily/Original Female Character(s), Haldir of Lothlórien/Original Female Character(s), Luka Couffaine/Original Female Character(s), Schmendrick/Original Female Character(s), Seven (Killer Seven)/Original Female Characters(s)
Kudos: 1





	Strawberry Peach Dreams

Char struggled to juggle the groceries as she took a step towards the door of her home. Sighing in a bit of frustration, she stretched her arms towards the opening of her pocket to get her keys. With her groceries starting to weigh her down, she then decided to put the bags down. The keys jangled while she unlocked the door to her home before her neighbor had greeted her.

“Oh my, another grocery run, Ms. Char?” the neighbor chuckled at the sight of the many bags that lay on the doorstep.

Smiling Char greeted them. “Yes, if only you knew what it’s like living with them!”

Her living situation was rather interesting, but she wouldn’t trade it with any other thing in the world. When she opened the door, there stood a young man greeting Char.

“Welcome home,” He smiles walking over to place a kiss on the top of her head.

Char hummed happily, “Hi, my sweet Ao Bing.”

The two embrace in a hug, this filled Char with a feeling of warmth and safety. She couldn’t help but nuzzle her face close to his chest. His hand stroking her head creating a sense of calm.

“You know, the groceries are still outside.” Ao bing had pointed out, this made Char whip around.

She quickly scooped up the bags that sat on the doorstep, with Ao Bing’s help they both brought the bags to the kitchen. She started to daydream of those times when she would go shopping by herself. People staring and wondering why a single woman would need to buy so much food. Looking back Char could only smile at the people’s looks of concern.

Entering the kitchen, there were two men in a bit of a spat, they were both wearing an apron. While sitting at the table, two other men were laughing at the scene before them.

“Hey, guys what’s going on?” Char questions.

The two bickering men faced Char, both of them then tackled her in a hug. Before letting her go and glaring at each other.

“Seven, Haldir…” Char staring at the two, felt the tension between them. “Are you guys okay?”

Seven shoving his hands in his pocket. “We are trying to figure out dinner!”

“Well, I suggested we have a veggie bake, we have so many vegetables,” Haldir huffs fixing his ponytail.

Looking irked Seven hunched himself over hugging himself against Char. “I suggested we make beef stew, after all, it is your favorite dish.”

The two men at the dining table were watching the scene unfold laughing.

Char spoke out to them, “What about you two, Schmencrick, Luka, do you have any dinner ideas, tonight?”

The two boys stopped laughing, only to look a bit stuck. They weren’t sure what to answer. With quick answers spewed out.

“No, I don’t really have anything specific I would like to eat!”

“Nope not at all, but I’m open to eat anything.”

Char could only groan, the dispute between Seven and Haldir still stood. They were starting to make stupid points about why Char should pick one or the other. She had to think of a dinner plan a meal that everyone could be happy with, so the wars between meals could come to an end. Nobody wanted another playground showdown, that was a pain to watch. Lasting for hours, they wouldn't eat until midnight.

“You know what…” Char spoke out, placing a hand on Seven’s arms that wrapped around her. “I think we should have hot pot tonight.”

Everyone had gone silent before they all went around taking turns kissing her on the cheek.

“Char that sounds like a great idea,” Luka remarked, ruffling her hair.

Schmendrick carried a burner to the dining table. “Hot pot it is!”

Everyone went to do help set up dinner, Ao bing had brought out bowls, along with forks and spoons. Luka brought out a huge pot placing it on top of the burner. Seven and Haldir were working together to prep the food. Everything was going smoothly, with dinner done, everyone will be enjoying it. Over time, the scent of the soup base wafted throughout the kitchen.

“Oh, the soup smells so good!” Schmendrick beamed, he leaned over the boiling pot inhaling the scent in.

Everyone grabbed a bowl walking over to the countertop where the food was. Everyone, in turn, grabbed what they wanted, placing it in the soup to cook. Seeing everyone together made Char smile, this was something she always looked forward to after a busy day. This moment of intimacy with those she loved, these moments she could relax and enjoy.

_ I’m very lucky and spoiled to be happily married to these dorks! _ Char thought,  _ my own little harem. _


End file.
